I will always save Ginny
by renesmeelover1
Summary: Hogwarts don't know if Harry is dead or alive as he is missing and the only thing voldemort needs to get Harry to is bait...will harry save Ginny?
1. Chapter 1

There Voldemort stood, face to face with his former headmaster on the grounds of Hogwarts. Death Eaters and Students surrounding them as they watch in anticipation of the battle. Voldemort was feeling good about his chances in this war as 'The Boy Who Lived' was now dead. He had hit him in the chest with a killing curse exactly a year ago, it was his time. He didn't think Dumbledore could stop him and once he proved that he would be able to rule the world and rule he would. He could almost taste all the muggles he would be able to kill, with no-one to stop him. He stood there blatantly staring into the eye of the old headmaster.

"You rested all your hope in that boy, didn't you Albus." He said, "You know you can't defeat me and that all those students behind you are going to die." With this statement the students began to panic, none of them knew what would happen if their headmaster failed. "Admit It!" Voldemort yelled.

Dumbledore respond in his usual, casual tone. "Now Tom, although I may be standing in front of you, I am not to be your opponent. You may need to ask Dear Bellatrix and Pettigrew for assistance in your duel." The students were all surprised to have heard that there was someone else who would be fighting You-Know-Who.

"THAT NAME MEANS NOTHING TO ME!" Voldemort screeched at the being called Tom. "It doesn't matter who I duel, I will crush them, as I am the strongest wizard alive."

"But Tom you killed someone they all held very dear, you've killed lots of people that they held very dear. Besides I do believe Bellatrix will want to be the one who duels her cousin Nymphadora and Pettigrew wouldn't mind taking a shot at his old werewolf friend Remus Lupin." With this both Peter and Bellatrix walked forward to stand beside their Lord. "But the one you will battle isn't as light hearted as those two and will kill you with the first chance he gets, after all he is a very loyal man and you did kill two of his best friends and his godson."

"BLACK!" Some death eaters screeched.

"That would be me!" Said a voice coming from behind the students. Everyone looked towards the area of the sound to see three people running towards them; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin. "This is for my godson!" Sirius yelled as he shot a curse in the direction of Voldemort.

The battle between the six of them was well under way, curses being thrown every second. Unfortunately the Dark Lord and two of his most loyal followers seemed to have the upper hand. To this Voldemort began to fight Sirius and his friends with more than magic.

"So Sirius, how does it feel to know that the boy who loved you more than anyone, died begging for his life, Much like his mother." Voldemort sneered.

"SHUT UP RIDDLE," Sirius shouted whilst dodging the killing curse. "You are lying, One; Harry would never beg for his own life he would do the same as his mother by begging for the lives of the ones he loves but never his own. Second, I'm not the one the person he loved most in this world. I DON'T HAVE RED HAIR!" He screamed after hitting Voldemort with a cutting curse.

"You'll pay for that you mutt!" A death eater yelled firing a curse towards Sirius. Sirius did manage to dodge it but only barely.

"HES MY KILL LUCIUS, NO ONE ELSES!" Voldemort sneered towards the death eater. "Besides I need to sweet talk him into telling me who this red head is." He said, making Lucius back down. "Alright Black, I'll bite, whose the red head?" He asked mockingly.

"She has already defied you Riddle, Harry has been in love with her since the day he made a special trip to Hogwarts in order to enter the Chamber of Secrets and defeat a teenage version of you!" Remus shouted over the sound of all the curses. The Weasleys were all grouped up with the students and the werewolf's words caused them to pull Ginny into an embrace in some attempt to keep her save. "Oh and I haven't forgotten how he killed the basilisk either, wasn't it like 50 foot?" He asked mockingly.


	2. Chapter 2

"THE WEASLEY!" The death eaters screamed in unison.

"But trust us Tom, Harry will never let you harm Ginny, He may love us but he wants to spend the rest of his days with that girl." Nymphadora said in response to her husband.

"Potter is dead dear cousin; there is nothing he can do to save her now." Bellatrix screeched.

"Lily was dead but her love saved Harry didn't it." Remus and Sirius said in unison. "It's a Potter thing to protect the ones they love from beyond the grave." By now Remus, Sirius and Dora had been forced into a corner. They had caused some damage but they had now lost their wands.

"Avada Ke-" screamed Bellatrix aiming squarely at her previous opponent.

"No!" Voldemort yelled, causing Bellatrix to stop. "They must witness the murder of the girl first." With that the three death eaters made their way towards the Weasleys who were all standing in front of Ginny, with a quick wave of his wand Voldemort threw them all to the ground whilst Bellatrix grabbed Ginny.

Ginny was thrown to the ground in front of the three friends, by now the Weasleys were all up and could only watch in horror the events that were about to occur.

"Lets see Potter stop me then shall we?" Voldemort sneered to the three adults. Causing the death eaters to laugh as Mrs. Weasleys began to cry.

"Tom, unless you have a death wish I highly suggest you don't." Sirius said, "Harry will kill you, right now he's just planning on capturing you, but if you try to hurt her, he will kill you."

"He is dead, now his little red headed whore will die too!" Voldemort joining the death eaters in their laughs. The Weasleys and the rest of the students didn't want to watch but they couldn't peel their eyes away. He raised his wand "Avada Kedav- AAAAAHHHHH!" Voldemort fell to his knees clutching his head. Bellatrix and Pettigrew were both thrown in opposite directions by an apparent invisible force.

"THEY WARNED YOU RIDDLE!" Said a voice from the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Sirius shouted, whilst both Remus and his wife shared "HARRY!" At the sound of this the audience drew their attention to the sky and sure enough there was someone speeding down. When the broom was 15 feet above the ground the rider jumped off and landed with a ground shaking thud.

By now Voldemort was attempting to get on his feet and his followers were quickly apparating away. The students and teachers of Hogwarts went into frenzy against the remaining death eaters, with a battle cry from one, Neville Longbottom "If 'The Boy Who Lived' still fights, SO DO I!"

Mrs. Weasley was making her way towards Ginny when he husband grabbed her arm "Harry will protect Ginny, we have to look after the others." Her insides that wanted to scream in protest but she knew he was right. They then moved to fight alongside their sons.

Harry retrieved Sirius', Dora's and Remus' wands and told them to help contain the death eaters, he would handle Voldemort. He helped Ginny up then asked her to leave also, fight alongside her family or something but she refused to leave him. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to persuade her to do any different he turned his attention to the self pre-claimed Dark Lord.

"How does it feel to see your loyal followers flee in the face of defeat Tom?" Harry said mockingly.

"I KILLED YOU! THAT KILLING CURSE HIT YOU DIRECTLY IN THE CHEST, HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" Voldemort screamed.

"I guess I'm just a better wizard than you." Harry said taking a step forward. "Sirius wasn't lying you know, I am going to kill you for trying to hurt Ginny."

"Give it your best shot orphan!" Voldemort taunted, firing a severe cutting curse towards Harry.

As Harry and Voldemort got into a very heated battle, the number of death eaters dropped dramatically. Most that hadn't fled were incapacitated or tied up. Once the last death eater was subdued by Ronald Weasley, they all turned their attention to the duel between Harry and Voldemort.

Harry was forced to move frequently to avoid curses and without realising he had left Ginny wide open. Tom saw the opening a fired a killing curse at her. When Harry noticed that the curse wasn't directed at him he quickly turned to determine its path. On discovering it was going to hit Ginny he dived in front of it.

"HARRY!" was the only thing that could be heard as he fell to the ground, everyone seeming to forget the presence of Voldemort. Ginny knelt down besides Harry shaking him, "Harry, Harry please don't be dead, we need you.., I need you, Please Harry Please." She said as she began to cry.

Voldemort stalked his way towards the body. "Get out of the way little whore!" He said when he approached. He was about to hit her when his hand was about to make contact it was caught. Voldemort looked at his wrist to find that it had been caught by Harry; he didn't know how he hadn't died but also couldn't ask as Harry sent him flying backwards with a kick to the gut.


End file.
